DLC04 DRG OneEyedIke.txt
DLC04DryRockGulch |scene= |srow=13 |topic=01044979 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{running the quickdraw challenge}'' So you're the new deputy, huh? Well, I ain't impressed yet. Let's see how you handle an old-fashioned quick-draw duel. |after=OneEyedIKe: The rules are simple. We'll each walk into the street. I'll count to three, and then I'll say "draw!" First one to hit the other wins. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{running the quickdraw challenge}'' You ready to slap iron and duel? |after=Player Default: I'm in. Let's go. |abxy=A}} |topic=0104691D |before=Player Default: I'm in. Let's go. |response=Well all right. |after=OneEyedIKe: Hey now, we can't have a shootout without you being properly equipped. Here. Take my spare pistol. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104691C |before=Player Default: I'm not ready yet. |response=Scared, huh? I don't blame ya. |after=OneEyedIKe: Hey now, we can't have a shootout without you being properly equipped. Here. Take my spare pistol. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0104691B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: No target escapes the sights of the Silver Shroud! I'll win your contest, One-Eyed Ike! |response=Well, Shroud, I hope for your ego, that you're right. |after=OneEyedIKe: Hey now, we can't have a shootout without you being properly equipped. Here. Take my spare pistol. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: No target escapes the sights of the Silver Shroud! I'll win your contest, One-Eyed Ike! |response=Let's see if your shooting is as fast as your mouth, partner. |after=OneEyedIKe: Hey now, we can't have a shootout without you being properly equipped. Here. Take my spare pistol. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0104691A |trow=5 |before=Player Default: I think a little administrative override is in order... |response=''{break out of character as the player uses a manual override}'' Employee manual login recognized. Exhibition bypass protocol engaged. Handing over part one of this week's safe combination. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Rebooting. |after=OneEyedIKe: Hey now, we can't have a shootout without you being properly equipped. Here. Take my spare pistol. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: I think a little administrative override is in order... |response=''{player convinces you to let him skip the challenge}'' I suppose considering how crowded the park is today, that we can make an exception. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=Here you are. |after=OneEyedIKe: Hey now, we can't have a shootout without you being properly equipped. Here. Take my spare pistol. |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: I think a little administrative override is in order... |response=Fancy talk ain't gonna help you against outlaws, partner. You gotta show me you're ready. |after=Player Default: I'm in. Let's go. |abxy=Y3a}} |topic=01046915 |before=DLC04RobotProtectronCowboy: So you're the new deputy, huh? Well, I ain't impressed yet. Let's see how you handle an old-fashioned quick-draw duel. |response=The rules are simple. We'll each walk into the street. I'll count to three, and then I'll say "draw!" First one to hit the other wins. |after=Player Default: I'm in. Let's go. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01046914 |before=Player Default: Well all right. |response=Hey now, we can't have a shootout without you being properly equipped. Here. Take my spare pistol. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=010445F6 |before= |response=All right, gunslinger. Let's take this out to the street. |after=OneEyedIKe: I count to three and then we draw. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010445F5 |before=OneEyedIKe: All right, gunslinger. Let's take this out to the street. |response=I count to three and then we draw. |after=OneEyedIKe: One... Two... Three... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010445F4 |before=OneEyedIKe: I count to three and then we draw. |response=One... Two... Three... |after=OneEyedIKe: Draw! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010445F3 |before=OneEyedIKe: One... Two... Three... |response=Draw! |after=OneEyedIKe: Too slow, partner. Let me know when you're ready to try again. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010445F2 |before=OneEyedIKe: Draw! |response=Too slow, partner. Let me know when you're ready to try again. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=010445F1 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{player punched you instead of using his pistol}'' Nice fisticuffs. Not exactly in the rules for a shootout, but I guess it showed you were faster than me. |after=OneEyedIKe: You've earned this. Hope you show those outlaws what a real deputy of Dry Rock Gulch can do. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{player swung a large object at you instead of using his pistol}'' Swingin' somethin' at my face ain't exactly in the rules... Wait, never mind, just don't hit me again... |after=OneEyedIKe: You've earned this. Hope you show those outlaws what a real deputy of Dry Rock Gulch can do. |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{player fired a missile at you instead of using his pistol}'' Not sure if blowing me up should count... But I think you're too plum crazy for me to argue... |after=OneEyedIKe: You've earned this. Hope you show those outlaws what a real deputy of Dry Rock Gulch can do. |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{player fired a laser at you instead of using his pistol}'' That's a fancy laser you got there. I guess I'll allow it... |after=OneEyedIKe: You've earned this. Hope you show those outlaws what a real deputy of Dry Rock Gulch can do. |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{player fired a plasma gun at you instead of using his pistol}'' Was that a plasma gun? All right. I'm just going to say you win. |after=OneEyedIKe: You've earned this. Hope you show those outlaws what a real deputy of Dry Rock Gulch can do. |abxy=A5a}} |before= |response=That was some fancy shooting there, partner. |after=OneEyedIKe: You've earned this. Hope you show those outlaws what a real deputy of Dry Rock Gulch can do. |abxy=A6a}} |topic=01046913 |trow=2 |before=OneEyedIKe: Nice fisticuffs. Not exactly in the rules for a shootout, but I guess it showed you were faster than me. |response=You've earned this. Hope you show those outlaws what a real deputy of Dry Rock Gulch can do. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=And have a few extra rounds for that six-shooter I gave you. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |topic=010445F0 |before= |response=Hold up, there. A shootout has rules. You gotta follow 'em. Let me know when you're ready to try again. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files